bonding
by margomikina
Summary: Anduin Wrynn can't stand how his father and his bodyguard are dancing around each other. To him, it's perfectly clear what they want. So why not help them out a bit? All they need is a little push...


Sable belched loudly as she slammed the pint back onto the table with a loud smack. '' 'nother one!'' she exclaimed as she raised the mug aloft triumphantly. Anduin, who was seated next to her, chuckled at his friend's antics. Unlike her he had been deliberately slow with his drinks. If he were being honest he'd say he didn't like alcohol at all. He only drank it to participate. Sable, however, took up his offer on a night out drinking quite literally, and started gulping down beers by the dozen.

Of course that was way overexaggerated. She was drunk, but her mind was still as clear as a spring pond. She was just a little bit more open. But that was just what Anduin wanted. You see, he was on a mission. A mission of love, as he liked to call it. He had noticed certain 'interactions' between the female and his father, and they had made him suspicious. After interrogating his father about what he thought of the woman, he found out that there was admiration and respect, but also a very subtle adoration that Anduin noticed shining in his father's eyes. He knew the man long enough to know that when he got that gleam in his eyes as he thought of the woman it meant more than he would admit.

So, seeing as the stubborn old man wouldn't do anything himself, Anduin took it upon himself to act as wingman for the two. Of course he didn't have much experience with relationships himself, so it took careful planning and strategizing. At first he had retreated to his desk to brainstorm some ideas, but he had quickly arrived at his first obstacle. He had no clue what kind of man Sable liked.

So hence their current situation. He had planned to get Sable intoxicated enough to answer the question willingly and without suspicion. So far his plan seemed to go smoothly, which is why he decided to drop the bomb.

''So Sable... What do you look for in a man?'' he said subtly, though apparently not subtle enough. Sable was not nearly as drunk as he had anticipated. Instead of drawling on about what she liked in males, she instead nearly choked on her beer, almost spitting it out. ''What the what now?'' she asked perplexed as she cleaned her mouth of any unwanted liquid.

Anduin blushed, suddenly feeling very embarrassed that his plan had backfired so quickly. But he wasn't about to give up. He stared down at his drink, swirling it around in the cup. ''You know... What do you like in a man? It's a simple question''. A long silence ensued, the first one in several hours. Anduin wondered if she was considering if she should answer his question or not, or thinking of the answer.

He nervously took a sip of his drink, though he wish he hadn't soon after. ''You know I am 20 years older than you, right?'' Now it was his turn to nearly spit out his drink. He coughed heavily as the alcohol burned mercilessly in his throat. Sable pat him on the back. ''I'm not trying to _court_ you, Sable. I was just being curious''. This was not how he expected the conversation to go. He'd have to improvise.

Anduin wiped his mouth of any beer that had escaped. He could feel Sable's burning gaze, but he elected to ignore it until she decided to provide him with an answer. Finally she sighed in defeat, going back to nursing her drink idly as she stared at nothing. ''I don't know, Anduin... I've been so busy with work that I've never even thought of settling down. I haven't even had a fling since I started. Never had, really...'' she mumbled. Anduin blushed at the last bit, but he was also relieved. It meant she valued passion and a solid relationship more than a quick fling.

Anduin stayed tactically silent, knowing that the female was not done talking. Another sigh, this one more deep and filled with sadness. ''What do I look for in a man...'' she mused. Anduin's ears perked up, his appearance seeming uninterested, but inside he was bubbling with anticipation.

''I guess he has to be able to cook since I wouldn't want to do it all the time''. Anduin looked up with a raised eyebrow. ''You can cook?'' he asked curiously. Her smile lit up at the question. ''Oh I love cooking! I just don't really get to do it these days since your cooks cook for me as well. I miss it...'' she mumbled, once again staring off into space.

Realizing that if he didn't get her out of her daze she'd stay in it until both of them had fallen asleep. He nudged her side. ''Anything else?''. Luckily she was intoxicated enough not to question his eagerness. ''well...'' she took a sip of her beer, a lot more tame than a few minutes ago. ''I like a man who knows how to treat a lady...'' Anduin's face fell at this. That was going to be a hard one. He knew his father was just and fair, but he also knew he was no good with women in general. He'd have to find a plan with that.

A whole strategy was already forming in his head when Sable continued. ''But I also don't want to be pampered. I'm still a mage and a soldier after all'' Anduin nodded in agreement. That made it a little bit more easy.

She chuckled suddenly. ''I like it when a man can make me laugh'' Anduin rubbed his chin at the thought. ''But above all else... I don't want him to be weak. I want him to be able to stand up for himself, be confident'' Anduin beamed. That was exactly like his father. Now Anduin was happily sipping his drink, thinking it wasn't going to be so hard after all. He could teach his father to cook, and he was sure he was somewhat funny.

He didn't hear when Sable whispered 'Bold too...'. He was practically jumping in his chair in joy, knowing that he could make them work. They only required a little push. He started when a loud thump suddenly came from beside him, spilling his drink over his lap in his fright. he looked at his companion only to find her fast asleep with her head smack down on the table. Anduin couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed all the beer had finally caught up with her. With the amount of alcohol she drank that night she would have one hell of a hangover. She was lucky that he was there.

He placed two fingers against her temple and they momentarily glowed. He placed a spell on her that would reduce the headache the following morning, and also took the liberty of removing some of the memories of this night. That should keep her from being suspicious for a while. Now he had to get back to his office and create a plan to get them together. He had a lot of things to do...


End file.
